segashareduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Worldbuilding
Demons, Aliens, and Yokai In the SSU, Travel between planets is far more simpler than in the real world. This is because each planet has a certain space-time frequency that highly skilled users of Bending Magic can pick up on, and travel to, such as with the Rikudo Rennigan's Bending abilities. There also exist the phenomena known as Gaia Portals, which are random, natural bursts of Gaia Chakra from within the planets core that blast out to the surface akin to lava with a volcano, and should an individual get caught within these portals, they will be teleported to another planet. Naturally, certain planets have far more frequent occurences of Gaia Portals forming, with them being very, very rare on Earth. Some worlds' inhabitants have learned to properly harness these portals for easy travel between planets, which is often used as a means of conquering or at least moving to other planets. This is also why, hisotrically, there have been reports and occurences of so-called demons, yokai, or other legendary creatures alledgedly appearing and disappearing throughout history. Because in reality, these types of creatures are in fact not supernatural in their origins, but rather aliens that ended up here on earth, whether on purpose or by accident. In Chaos: Cosmic Eternity, it is in fact confirmed that the Orcs that inhabit Yurap are in fact an alien race that originated from Planet Yardrat, where they still mantain active populations. It is theorized that the Dragons that once inhabited Yurap are also aliens, though no proof for this theory exists beyond how bizarre the Dragon's biology is compared to most other sapient lifeforms on Earth. In the SSU, deities are powerful beings that exist to guide and protect distinct groups of people. Deities posses a unique type of Chakra referred to as Deity Chakra, which is superior to all other forms of Chakra excluding Chaos Chakra. This type of Chakra also grants certain unique abilities to it's user, with some abilities being further exclusive to the higher ranked deities. The level of power and authority of these deities depends on what level in the heriarchy they stand on. The heriarchy goes, from lowest to highest, with Land Protectors, Planet Guardians, Deities of Destruction and Deities of Creation on equal grounds, and lastly, Angels. A Land Protector is the weakest and most common type of deity. They are the guardian deities of certain alocated areas. This can range from as small as being the guardian of a mountain, to protecting a village, to protecting an entire country. The vast majority of times, these deites are animals who performed rightous actions and were granted Deityhood as a reward, though Mortals can also achieve this position. Upon being granted this role, the Land Protector will have their Chakra nature changed to Deity Chakra. In the case of animals, this Chakra also grants them sapience and the ability to communicate with Mortals. Whether in the case of Mortals or animals, both will undergo a physical transformation that will make them look very distinct than other members of their former, mortal species, but still often similar enough to recgonize them as such. This can include a change in size or skin color, gaining body markings, or displaying certain phsyical changes, such as changing eye or hair colors, or growing horns or wings.These types of beings canshift between their Mortal and Deity forms at will. Generally speaking, Land Protectors do not interact with the other deities above them outside of the Angels and they do not get involved in more cosmic affairs. A Planet Guardian is the 2nd lowest type of deity. As their title suggests, a Planet Guardian guards whatever planet they have been given. Guardians need to meet two criteria before they are given their role, which is bestowed upon them by the former Planet Guardian when they retire or die. The first is that they need to be an inhabitant of the planet. This also includes aliens who have travelled to other planets, as shown by Guardian Piccolo being allowed to become Corneria's guardian despite originally having been from Namek. The second requirment is for the guardian's intetions to be pure, in that the apprentice must not pursue the position solely or primarily for the benefits granted by the position. The guardian's role involves acting as an overseer for their planet, allowing its denizens to live far more harmoniously and peacefully. Not every planet has a guardian however, and it is unknown what criteria are needed for one to be appointed. A Supreme King is a deity who is reponsible for overseeing certain quadrants of their home universe. With the universe being divided into four quadrants of north, east, south, and west, each universe in turn also has four Supreme Kings. These Supreme Kings govern the guardians and protectors beneath them, as well as guide and manage happenins in the After Life, such as judging mortals for heaven and hell, or granting reincarnation to certain individuals. These four generally do not interact with one another, and even if a mortal from one quadrant is messing with another quadrant, they ussually will not interfere unless the threat is deemed a "galaxy level threat". They posses unique abilites that enable them to freely travel between the Mortal realm and After Life, and can see anything and communicate with anyone in their quadrant. Unlike other previous deities, the Supreme Kings are not given their position, but are instead said to be born from the World Tree's fruits whenever necassary, Deity of Creation is a deity responsible for the entire universe. Like the Supreme Kings, they are born from the fruits of the World Tree, but only from the far more rare, golden variants. Deity of Destruction Angels t Category:Lists